A Baby?
by bubbletea88
Summary: 'The One and Only' SEQUEL :D; Hunhan; Yaoi; M-PREG! REVIEW JUSEYO :"D CHAP 3 IS UP! 0
1. What ? Pregnant ?

A Baby ?

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Warning! Lots of typo, M-PREG, YAOI, OOC and many more :"

Annyeong hasseo readers-nim ^^

Bubbletea88 mau ngucapin..

HAPPY NEW YEAR,

I wish for you all, will have a great memories on 2015

And always support EXO whatever they do ^^

Duhh rasanya lama banget ga update ya ? hehhe

Maaf sebesar-besarnya *bow*

Jjang! Karena banyak banget yang minta di buatin sekuelnya

The One and Only, akhirnya kubuatin deh hehehe

Ini ceritanya married life ya, jadi ya begitu~

Btw mungkin nih, masih mungkin loh— beberapa FF yang

mungkin bakal aku hapus -_-"

dan karena sebentar lagi aku bakal ujian, mungkin aku bakal hiatus setelah ini

udah dulu ah,

Enjoy The Fict :D

.

.

"_Thanks for everything you gave for me. Include love, and this angel-face baby_

_who born with cute dan loud crying voices hehe.."_

.

.

**Author's POV**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Sinar hangat sang mentari menyapa mereka yang sudah bangun pagi dan harus berangkat ke sekolah atau kantor. Tidak dengan kedua pemuda yang tidur dalam satu ranjang ini. Tubuh telanjang mereka di selimuti oleh selimut putih. "enghh— appo, jinjja appo" desis Luhan saat menggeliat, salah satu pemuda itu yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu.

Tentu saja sakit, apalagi karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam. "Hun-ah, ireonaya,"kata Luhan pelan sambil bangkit berdiri dan memakai baju santainya. Mereka tinggal di apartemen setelah menikah sebulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengikat janji di depan altar setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dan sekarang Sehun bekerja di perusahaan yang awalnya milik keluarga Xi.

"Chagi, poppo" kata Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ani" balas Luhan cepat sambil melangkah keluar kamar. "Mandilah dulu, akan kusiapkan sarapan" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hey, Luuu— kau ingin ke mana hari ini ?" kata Sehun sambil mengejar Luhan yang melangkah cepat ke dapur.

"Molla, memang kau mau ke mana ?" tanya Luhan sambil membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dan menuangkannya dalam gelas kaca yang dipegangnya. Mereka berdua memang belum pergi honeymoon setelah menikah. Kenapa ? Karena Sehun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi mereka memutuskan tidak ada honeymoon.

"eumm, ke mana sebaiknya ? Kau mau ke pantai ?" tanya Sehun sambil melumat bibir Luhan yang belepotan susu. " As sweet as candy"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Kita berangkat nanti siang ?" Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang isi perutmu dengan segelas susu dan roti isi" kata Luhan sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan masih berdiri di bawah pancuran air hangat saat Sehun tiba-tiba masuk dan ikut mandi bersamanya. "Kau mengagetkanku Hun" kata Luhan sambil mematikan showernya sesaat, kemudian menyalakannya lagi.

"Haha, maafkan aku" kata Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. "Luu—" lanjut Sehun manja.

"tidak, kau tau, lubangku masih sakit" balas Luhan cepat sambil mengecup bibir suaminya itu. "Kau terlalu manja untuk seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun" kata Luhan terkekeh.

.

.

Sebuah tas koper sudah terisi penuh dengan barang yang akan mereka bawa ke pantai. Sebenarnya, Sehun tetap harus masuk bekerja hari ini. Tapi karena rengekan Luhan kepada ayahnya sendiri, membuat ayah Luhan tidak tega dan akhirnya memberi cuti pada Sehun selama 2 hari.

Baru saja Luhan akan masuk kamar, bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. "Nugunde?" gumam Luhan penasaran. Sehun masih berada di dalam kamar dan berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Annyeong hyung" kata Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya. Juga ada Chanyeol yang merangkulnya posesif.

"Sehun-a! Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sini" teriak Luhan sambil menyuruh masuk kedua tamunya. Tamu tak diundang. "Wuah, kenapa ada koper ? Kau mau pindah ?" tanya Chanyeol asal.

"Ani, kami akan pergi ke pantai" kata Luhan polos.

"jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Hai Dumbyeol" kata Sehun yang mendapat jitakan dari Luhan. "Lama tidak ketemu denganmu, kau semakin tinggi saja" kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aish, kalian akan berangkat ke pantai ?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalian ke pantai Incheon ?" tanya Baekhyun, gantian Luhan yang mengangguk.

"Aigoo— kenapa bisa kebetulan ?" cerocos Baekhyun. "Kami juga berencana ke sana, kami ke sini ingin mengajak kalian"

Luhan sudah tertawa senang sementara Sehun merasa liburannya kali ini akan terganggu oleh sepasang suami-istri yang ramainya bukan main.

"Kajja!" kata Luhan semangat. "Berangkat sekarang saja, supaya nanti sore bisa main lebih lama" kata Luhan senang.

"Arra, tunggu sebentar— aku akan ganti pakaian" kata Sehun sambil masuk ke kamar, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Mereka berdua keluar dengan pakaian bemotif sama, putih dengan garis-garis horizontal biru tua. Jika Luhan memakainya dengan celana pendek hitam, Sehun memakainya dengan menggunakan celana pendek putih.

"Aigoo, kalian itu" goda Chanyeol. "Ayo kita berangkat!" pekiknya semangat.

.

.

Mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan dua mobil. Tentu saja dengan pasangan masing-masing. Luhan sudah menyiapkan jaket di jok mobil belakang juga koper mereka. "Apa kau senang, Lu ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun kilat saat lampu merah menyala.

"Aigoo, uri Luhannie sudah mulai nakal sekarang" kata Sehun sambil tertawa. "Oh ya, ibuku terus mendesakku agar segera punya momongan"

"Ish! Byeontae!" pekik Luhan.

"Ya! Ini bukan salahku, ibuku terus mencekokiku dengan kurang lebih 5 pesan masuk di ponselku" kata Sehun sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu ? Kau kira aku yeoja ? Aku tidak punya rahim Sehunnie" Balas Luhan cepat. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi bayi jika kau tidak bisa melahirkan, hehe" ucap Sehun membuat jitakan Luhan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat baik lho, mereka sudah menyiapkan kita hotel" kata Luhan. Sehun hanya tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri.

"Ba-Baik ?" kata Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Mereka terus berbicara dan bercanda sampai akhirnya Luhan tertidur karena bosan. Sedangkan di mobil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, hanya ada candaan, gelak tawa, juga suara musik yang tak hentinya terdengar.

.

.

Angin laut yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, sinar matahari yang terlihat sangat jelas, dan suari debur ombak yang terdengar. Luhan suka ini. "Hey, Baby Deer, aku tau kau senang, ayo masuk dulu ke penginapan, aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin—" kata Sehun sambil mengajak Luhan masuk ke salah satu rumah pinggir pantai yang di sewakan.

Dalam satu rumah itu, ada dua kamar dan dua kamar mandi di setiap kamarnya, ada dapur dan ruang tengah juga. Jika siang atau sore begini, lampu tentu saja tidak di nyalakan karena jendela kaca hampir ada di manapun. Jadi banyak sinar yang masuk ke rumah ini.

"Pakai dulu jaketmu, Baby deer" kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan jaket tebal ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya menurut.

"Uwaa,, lihat itu Sehunieee, Indah ya?" kata Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat duduk di pasir bersama Sehun menikmati matahari terbenam. Luhan menoleh cepat saat Baekhyun yang ada di dalam rumah memanggilnya.

"Ne ? Waeyo ?" tanya Luhan yang di susul oleh Sehun.

"Mana Chanyeol ?" Sehun tolah-toleh mencari sosok tinggi itu yang biasanya meramaikan suasana.

"Luhan-a, bantu aku memasak untuk nanti ne ?" kata Baekhyun. "Dia tidur"

"Ne, algeseumnida!" kata Luhan senang.

Sehun keluar dari rumah itu saat Baekhyun dan Luhan asyik memasak di dapur. Tidak menyenangkan, biasanya Luhan yang memasak akan sedikit terkejut karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi sekarang, ada Baekhyun. Ahh—

Sehun kembali duduk dan bermain dengan pasir dan kaki telanjangnya yang terkena air laut yang menghampiri bibir pantai. "Dingin ya ?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya sambil berdiri dan mencelupkan kakinya di air laut itu.

"Eum," kata Sehun sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Menyuruh Luhan untuk segera duduk. Matahari memang sudah tak nampak, hari pun semakin gelap. Tapi kedua pemuda itu masih asyik duduk sampai Luhan kembali tertidur. Dan tentu saja Sehun menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Tepat saat makan malam, Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama terbangun. Luhan terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang membuat perutnya terasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa, namun saat di kamar mandi, ia tidak memuntahkan apapun. Punggungnya pun terasa lelah entah kenapa. Kepalanya pun sedikit pusing.

"Mungkin karena aku belum makan dari tadi siang" kata Luhan sambil keluar dan menyapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah ada di ruang tengah sambil mengunyah makanan mereka masing-masing.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan ke dapur. "Kau tidak apa apa kan ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Wajahmu sedikit pucat, Baby Deer" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Luhan.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil mengecup sekilas bibir yang menjadi candu nya itu.

"Makanlah dulu" kata Sehun sambil memberikan sepiring nasi beserta lauknya. Bahkan Luhan belum menyentuh dan merasakan makanan itu, hanya mencium aroma masakan itu. Luhan sudah berlari duluan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Mual. Pusing. "Luhan kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menyusul Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa apa ? Apa kau pusing ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang di muntahkan oleh Luhan. "Ughh, mual dan pusing" kata Luhan sambil membilas mulutnya. Wajah pemuda manis itu pucat sekarang. Sangat pucat.

"Sehun-a!" pekik Baekhyun menggelegar saat tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan dalam dekapannya.

"Mwoy— Luhanie ? Dia kenapa ?"

"Sudahlahh, ayo pergi ke Incheon dan cari rumah sakit!" pekik Chanyeol membantu menggendong Luhan. Tentu Sehun sangat khawatir. Mereka hanya menggunakan satu mobil. Chanyeol mengemudi, Baekhyun duduk di samping kursi pengemudi, Sehun duduk di belakang dengan Luhan yang tiduran dengan kepala pada paha Sehun.

"Luu~ Bangunlah— kau kenapa ?" bisik Sehun pelan. Tangan Sehun mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Luhan. Sesaat Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tau ada Sehun yang mengusap surainya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan masih tersenyum.

"Entahlah, pusing dan mual"

"Bertahan dulu nae Baby Deer" kata Sehun sambil membiarkan Luhan tertidur.

.

.

**Xi Luhan's POV**

Eh ? di mana ini ? Ah— ruangan putih dengan bau obat-obatan. Aku tidak suka ini. Tapi saat aku mengerjap au melihat Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengelilingi tempat tidurku. "Ada apa ini ?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka yang tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, begitu juga Chanyeol. "Kau tau? Kau beruntung Luhan" kata Baekhyun. "Sangat beruntung!" tambah Chanyeol. "Gomawo Baby Deer" kata Sehun.

"Mwo ? Beruntung apanya ? Kenapa berterimakasih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Lu, kau pusing dan mual. Aku dan Chanyeol berkata kau beruntung, dan Sehun berterimakasih padamu" kata Baehyun sambil tersenyum tersenyum.

**Author's POV**

Luhan masih berpikir terus. Wajah polosnya membuat yang lain tidak sabar dengan sifat polosnya. Mata rusa itu membulat saat ia tau apa yang mereka maksud. "Sudah mengerti ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku ?" Luhan sedikit tak percaya. Ia masih memandang yang lain bergantian. "A-aku ha-hamil? Yang benar saja!" pekik Luhan.

"Ne, Chagiyaa" kata Sehun senang. "Gomawoyo, gyaa aku akan menjadi appaa!" pekik Sehun senang. Tingkah kekanakannya membuat yang lain terkekeh.

"Apa Sehun sangat mesum sehingga kau hamil secepat ini ?" sindir Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil terbaring. "Ani, dia hanya terlalu bernafsu" goda Luhan.

"Aish" desis Sehun sebal.

"Kata Dokter, kandunganmu masih terlalu lemah, jadi setidaknya kau harus beristirahat dulu di sini, di rumah sakit ini" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Chukkae, kau akan menjadi Umma" tambah Baekhyun.

"Tenang aku yang akan menemanimu di sini chagi" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Apa kau punya nama yang bagus untuk bayi kita ?" gurau Sehun. Luhan hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aegya, Appa di sini" kata Sehun sambil mengusap perut datar Luhan. "Cepat tumbuh dan lahir ne ? Dunia ini terlalu bagus untuk kau lewatkan, tenang saja, appa akan menjagamu dan umma, kami tidak sabar menunggu kau lahir" celoteh Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tulus. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

**TBC**

Gimana ? Review yaa, thank you banget yang udah mau review di The One and Only ^^

Nah, boleh kan author minta saran nama buat anak hunhan ini. Sengaja aku potong bagiannya, soalnya bingung tentang nama.

Review ya! Sekalian saran buat nama bayinya ^^

JJANG! HUNHAN FIGHTING!


	2. Not just one, but two!

A Baby ?

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Warning! Lots of typo, M-PREG, YAOI, OOC and many more :"

Annyeong Hasseo ^^

Hahahaha (?) Bubbletea cukup terkesan, ternyata

Banyak banget yang saran nama anak Hunhan

Hehehe, Gomawo buat sumbangan namanya readers-nim ^^ *bow*

.

.

"**Because you're to precious, Appa will never let anyone**

**hurt you—"**

"**Yakseokhae ?" **

"**Eum— Yakseokhae"**

.

.

**Oh Sehun's POV**

"Hun, uri aegya bergerak, ugh— dan dia menendang" kata Luhan yang mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar setelah kembali dari pantai Incheon. Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun membantu banyak. Mereka ikut membantuku mencari informasi tentang ibu hamil.

"Jinjja ? Eii— aegya, jangan nakal eoh, kasihan eomma— arraseo?" kataku sambil mengecup perut Luhan. "Chagi— karena kau hamil, eomma mencekokiku dengan segudang informasi tentang bagaimana menjadi ayah yang baik—"

Sesaat Luhan tertawa. "Itu bagus kan ?"

"Bagus apanya ?" protesku sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Di kantor dia terus-terusan menghubungiku— kepalaku penuh dengan urusan 'bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah' juga 'clien yang datang tanpa membuat janji'—"

"Aegya, dengar ? Appamu sedikit frustasi hahaha" gurau Luhan.

"Aish—" desisku. "Oh ya Lu~~~ Jebal ?"

"Ani— kau itu, mesum.. di dalam perutku ada bayi dan kau masih ingin melakukannya ?" tanya Luhan sambil mencubit pipiku. "

Huft— sudah 5 bulan aku berusaha habis-habisan menahan nafsuku untuk— yaa you know that laa :P

Ya setidaknya aku masih bisa menggodanya. Meski di larang, biasanya aku mengecup lehernya, dan berakhir dengan mendesah keras. Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu, aku tidak memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangnya sama sekali. Hanya merangsang dan membuatnya cum, dan aku ? setelah mendengar desahannya aku harus bermain solo di kamar mandi setelah Luhan tertidur pulas. Begitu juga malam ini.

Bahkan, Luhan sudah bermain dengan agresif. Bahkan dia mengerang kecil saat aku membuat kiss mark di lehernya. Astaga. "Hunh— jebalhh—"

"Apa kau sedang memohon eoh ?" tanyaku menghentikan sebentar kegiatanku. Luhan hanya menatapku yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan pandangan sayu dan menggoda.

"Aish— baiklah, tapi puaskan juga little hun ya ?" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

**Author's POV**

"Aish— baiklah, tapi puaskan juga little hun ya ?" tanya Sehun yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Luhan. "Lets finish it, baby deer"

Sehun mulai mengecup leher Luhan dan membuat tanda kemerahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun mulai membuka kaos santai abu-abu yang sebelumnya di pakai Luhan. Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan menyeringai saat melihat sepasang nipple yang mengeras. "Unghhh" desah Luhan keras saat Sehun mengulum nipple kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun bekerja dengan memilin nipple itu. kadang gigitan dan cubitan kecil pada nipple Luhan membuat desahan Luhan semakin terdengar sexy di telinga Sehun.

"Moan my name, baby deer" kata Sehun sambil mulai menurunkan resleting celana Luhan. Sehun meremas dan mencubit penis Luhan yang masih menggantung di selangkangan Luhan dengan sepasang testis tentu saja. "Ei, such a naughty boy— Hey baby deer, are you trying to seduce me with not wearing underwear ?"

"ungh— nopehh it's not like tha.. AHH!" Luhan menjerit saat penisnya di remas kuat oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya menarik-ulur penis itu. Penis itu semakin mengeras di tangan Sehun. "Aish— jebalhh Hun,," desah Luhan kecewa saat Sehun hanya memegangnya, tanpa mengocok atau semacamnya.

"Jebal apa heum?" goda Sehun.

"Masukkan penisku kedalam mulutku atau kocok dengan tanganmu" kata Luhan berdirty talk.

"AISH— you got me horny baby deer" kata Sehun. Penis mungil itu masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam mulut Sehun. Lidah Sehun bekerja cepat kali ini. Lidah itu mulai mengitari penis mungil itu dari pangkal hingga ujung. Dan akhirnya memainkan lubang keluarnya cairan sperma Luhan.

"Engghh— Hunhh— fast.. ah.. ah fasterhhh"

Sehun mulai menyedot penis itu keras dan menusuk lubang keluarnya cairan sperma Luhan dengan lidahnya. "I'm closeehh Hunhh"

CROT "Ahhh….." desah Luhan. Pemuda itu masih mengatur napasnya saat Sehun kembali mengocok penisnya. "Cukuphh Hunhh" seakan tuli, Sehun kembali mengocok cepat penis itu setelah menelan sperma Luhan yang cukup banyak.

"Uuuh… ahh.. ahh… fasterrhh ahh" desah Luhan.

"Engghhhhh" Setelah sperma Luhan keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak lupa kan untuk memuaskan ini ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Ani— aku.. tidak akan.. lupa.. Hun" balas Luhan sambil terengah. Energinya terkuras untuk mengeluarkan cum 2 kali. "bring it on, Sehunnie"

Sehun dengan santai melepas celana dan celana dalamnya lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan sedikit merona. "Hun, mengapa ia bertambah besar eoh? Seingatku ia tidak sebesar ini"

"Karena aku sering bermain solo dengannya jika kau tidak memuaskanku," jelas Sehun yang membuat Luhan semakin merona.

"Aish— shut up" Luhan mulai menggenggam penis Sehun yang sudah tegang seutuhnya. Tangan lentik itu mulai mengocok dan mencubit kulit penis itu sesekali ia menjilat bahkan menyedot dan memancing sperma Sehun agar cepat keluar.

"Ahhh you are hhh.. the bestt baby deer ahhh ahh" desah Sehun.

Tak begitu lama untuk membuat penis itu mengeluarkan cumnya. "Eotte?" tanya Luhan sambil menjilat jarinya yang terkena tumpahan sperma Sehun.

"Gomapta Chagi," kata Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang mereka tidak tertutup apapun. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang. Apalagi jika salah satu kaki mereka secara tidak sengaja menyentuh penis mereka.

.

.

**Xi Luhan's POV**

Paginya, aku merasakan tidak ada siapapun di sebelahku. 'ah— sudah jam setengah tujuh?' gumamku pelan. Aku hanya mengerjap dan mendesis pelan saat merasakan ada yang menendang di dalam perutku. "Ah… pagi aegya" gumamku sambil mengusap perutku yang mulai membesar setiap harinya.

Hari ini, aku akan control ke dokter kandungan, eomma Sehun yang akan mengantarku. Dokter Shin, ya— itu dokter kepercayaan keluarga Oh. Kurasa Sehun tidak akan bisa ikut kali ini. Yah— bulan April adalah bulan tersibuknya tiap tahun. Aku hanya menghela napas saat akan turun dari ranjang. Dan kurasa, pemuda berkulit putih susu itu sudah pergi ke kantor sebelum aku bangun—

"Chagiya—" kata seseorang yang cukup mengagetkanku. Siapa lagi? Eh ? Oh Sehun ? "Annyeong aegya— kau tau, tadi pagi aku sudah terkena jitakan halmeonni" katanya seakan berbicara dengan bayi yang ada di kandunganku.

"Eoh ? Kenapa kau tidak berangkat kerja ?" tanyaku heran. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau mengerikan jika seperti itu.."kataku sambil memakai pakaian lengkapku.

"Appa-mu membolehkanku libur, hahaha— dia tau jika hari ini kau akan control ke dokter Shin, jadi ia membiarkanku libur dan mengantarmu" jelas Sehun. Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya dengannya.

"Jinjja ? Lalu mengapa eomma menjitakmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. di sana sudah ada eomma Sehun. "Annyeong hasseo eommoni" kataku sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Luhan-a, kau tidak boleh terlalu capek, duduklah biar aku yang membuatkan sarapan" kata Eomma ramah. "Aigoo— kandunganmu sudah tampak lebih besar sekarang"

Aku hanya menurut dan tersenyum. Keluarga Oh sudah membantu banyak. Mulai dari kamar bayi yang di desain senyaman mungkin bagi sang bayi, sampai boks bayi juga mainan-mainannya. Keluargaku sudah menyiapkan lemari pakaian untuk bayi juga berbagai pakaian bayi.

Oh ya— eomma Sehun berharap bayi yang ada di kandunganku adalah perempuan. Sedangkan eommaku, berharap bayi yang ada di kandunganku laki laki— aish— aku dan Sehun cukup pusing menghadapi mereka berdua. Kedua orangtuaku menyiapkan pakaian bayi laki-laki. Sedangkan eomma Sehun bahkan menyiapkan pakaian bayi perempuan yang tergolong lucu.

Sehun duduk di sebelahku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam. Sehun nyengir.

"Tadi pagi, eomma datang dan membunyikan bel apartemen, saking terburu-burunya aku, aku sama sekali tidak memakai celanaku— dan dia menjitakku"

"Salah sendiri" hardikku sambil terkekeh. "Aegya, dengar, appamu terlalu bodoh kan sampai-sampai lupa memakai celananya"

"Aish— setelah itu dia mengintrogasiku dengan pertanyaan, 'apa yang kau lakukan semalam?'" Sehun masih tetap tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, kami langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat dokter Shin bekerja. Untungnya sepi, jadi kami bisa langsung masuk ke dalam untuk control. Seperti biasa, Dokter Shin selalu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilakanku untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

Ah— benar juga— kandunganku sudah berusia 5 bulan. Jadi setidaknya sudah bisa di USG. Ah— aku tak sabar melihat mereka! Dokter Shin masih mengoleskan sesuatu entah apa yang jelas rasanya dingin kemudian mengambil sebuah alat dan memutar-mutarkannya di perut besarku.

"Wah—" kataku kagum saat melihat ke arah monitor. Di ruangan dokter hanya ada aku dan Sehun tentu saja dengan dokter Shin. Eomma tidak masuk ke dalam karena ia pergi ke supermarket yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

Aku sedikit heran saat melihat air wajah dokter Shin yang sedikit berubah. Sehunpun pasti mengetahuinya. "U-Uisanim, apa ada masalah ?" tanyaku setelah perutku di bersihkan dari olesan tadi dan duduk di hadapan dokter Shin.

"Bayi kami tidak apa-apa kan ?" tambah Sehun. Dokter Shin hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Aku juga bingung. Kurasa ini berita baik—

"Ah begini, ini baru perkiraan saya saja.." ucap Dokter Shin sambil membolak-balik kertas yang ada di mejanya. "Bayi kalian tumbuh dengan baik, mereka sangat sehat"

"Uwaa" gumamku senang.

"Mwo ? Mereka ?" tanya Sehun. Ah, benar juga. Dokter itu menyebut bayi kami dengan 'mereka' ?

"Aa, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku juga belum pasti karena kandungannya masih terlalu kecil, kurasa bayi kalian kembar" kata Dokter Shin yang jelas mengagetkanku dan Sehun. "Aa, Chankkan"

"Ige, lihat ini, di sini ada satu bayi, dan di sini juga" kata Dokter Shin sambil menunjukkan foto hasil USG barusan. "Bulan depan control lagi ne ? Mungkin sudah bisa di lihat jenis kelaminnya ? Hehe, Chukkae Sehun-ssi, Luhan-ssi"

Sama halnya dengan Sehun aku masih melongo. Hmm, kembar ? Aish— bukannya mengurus anak kembar lebih repot ya ?

.

.

**Author's POV**

"JINJJAYO?" pekik Eomma saat berada di dalam mobil. Sehun yang menyetir hanya tersenyum senang. Sementara Luhan sedikit memaksakan senyumnya. "Anak kalian kembar ?"

"Eum— Dokter Shin bilang begitu, tapi masih belum pasti sih…" kata Luhan sambil mengunyah roti yang di belikan eomma di supermarket tadi. "Dan kalau mau tau jenis kelaminnya, bulan depan Akh— me-mereka menendang hehe"

"Eh, Aegya annyeong, maaf jika selama ini appa hanya menyapa salah seorang di antara kalian" kata Sehun lucu sambil menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap perut Luhan. "Cepat lah lahir ne?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Luhan juga begitu. Ya— setidaknya mereka sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak-kembar mereka.

.

.

Di apartemen Luhan juga Sehun, memang sudah di sediakan satu kamar bernuansa netral, bisa di gunakan untuk bayi perempuan atau juga laki-laki. Boks yang di sediakan juga untungnya lumayan besar.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Coklat hangat ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu capek— arraseo ?"

"Eum," jawab Luhan sekenanya. Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan.

"Saranghae"

"Nado" balas Luhan sambil menempelkan kedua ujung hidung mereka. "Aegya, appa dan eomma sudah tidak sabar, cepat lahir ne ?" Tangan lentik Luhan mengusap perutnya.

"Ige, minumlah" kata Sehun sambil memberikan coklat hangat untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" kata Luhan sambil menyeruput coklat hangat itu. "Mashita, neomu mashita" gumamnya.

"Kau ingin ke mana sore ini ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Aku bosan chagiyaa~~~"

"Kau itu, sebentar lagi jadi appa, masih seperti itu?" omel Luhan. Sehun hanya mengerucut, membuat Luhan terkekeh. "Eum— ke Namsan ?"

"Ani, tempat itu tinggi— kau kan takut tinggi" balas Sehun cepat. "Ke Dongdaemun saja ya ?"

"Benar juga, arrachi, Dongdaemun— beli baju bayi di sana ?" tanya Luhan. "Akh.. ah, arraseo— eomma akan membelikan kalian pakaian tenang saja" gumam Luhan saat merasa ada yang menendang.

"Tapi di sana tidak boleh jajan, kalau mau makan jjajangmyeon saja oke?" kata Sehun

"Ddeokbok-"

"Ddeokbokki pun tak boleh, itu pedas—" sambar Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengacak surai coklat Sehun. "Eii— kau itu protektif sekali, aegya, nappeun appa ne ?"

"Aih— sudah cepatlah, jika perlu nanti ajak eomma saja" kata Sehun yang di setujui oleh Luhan. "Cepat mandi dan bersiap"

"Hmm— sebentar lagii" kata Luhan sambil tiduran di paha Sehun. "Aku capek"

Sehun tersenyum dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Capek eoh ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mandi bersama saja bagaimana ?" tawar Sehun.

"A-ani, sudahlah— aku mandi duluan!" pekik Luhan langsung beranjak dan masuk ke kamar. Pipinya merona, itu yang Sehun suka. Ya tentu saja— pemuda yang bermarga Oh ini sangat senang membuat pipi mulus milik Luhan merona.

"Neomu gwiyeowo" gumam Sehun menyusul Luhan ke kamar.

.

.

Gedung-gedung tinggi, lampu warna warni yang mulai menyala, orang yang berlalu lalang, itu yang menjadi perhatian Luhan saat ini. Dongdaemun, kawasan perbelanjaan ini memang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Tapi beruntung, sedikit longgar setidaknya.

"Luhan-a, kau kan belum tau apa jenis kelamin bayi kembarmu ? Kau ingin membelikan pakaian perempuan nanti jika lahir—" celoteh eomma.

"Tenang saja eomma, jika tidak di pakai, akan Luhan sumbangkan ke panti asuhan hehe" Luhan terkekeh. "Lagipula siapa tau kan ?"

Sehun masih menyetir mencari tempat parkir. Sudah hampir 5 menit mereka berputar-putar mencari tempat parkir. "Chajjata!" pekik Sehun.

"Aish— mengagetkan saja" omel eomma memukul pelan kepala Sehun. Luhan terkikik sendiri, sedang Sehun mengaduh.

"Eomma.." panggil Luhan. "Tempat perlengkapan bayi itu di daerah mana ?"

"Di sana, ppali, cepat ke sana—" kata eomma heboh.

"Ani, eomma, pelan-pelan saja— nafsu sekali jika soal cucu ?" balas Sehun sambil memencet tombol kunci di kunci mobil yang di pegangnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kedai Ramen dan Jjajangmyeon dulu sebelum ke toko perlengkapan bayi. Sehun memesan Ramen dan Luhan sebaliknya. Sedangkan eomma, sedang ke sebuah toko untuk membeli keperluan bayi.

"Mashisseoyo?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah ramen yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Beruntung mereka bisa memesan dengan cepat karena kedai ini tidak seramai biasanya. Di hari orang bekerja, kawasan Dongdaemun yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan tidak seramai biasanya termasuk kedai ini.

Kedai dengan desain sederhana membuat pengunjungnya nyaman. Begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan, yang hampir lupa akan dunia saking asyiknya makan Ramen dan Jjajangmyeon. "Baby Deer— kau seperti anak kecil" gumam Sehun sambil mengunyah dengan cepat ramennya.

"Mmmbwoya?" kata Luhan dengan mulut penuh Jjajangmyeon. "Mwoy—" baru saja Luhan akan berbicara dan membalas perkataan Sehun setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Sehun hanya menggerakkan telunjuknya, bermaksud agar Luhan memajukan wajahnya. Luhan yang penasaran segera memajukan wajahnya. CHU!

Sehun dengan cekatan melumat bibir merah muda itu. "Mmh.. Jangan begitu!" hardik Luhan dengan death glarenya. Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Ini tempat umum!" lanjut Luhan sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil tissue.

"Salah sendiri makan belepotan" kata Sehun sambil menyudahi makannya dan meminum bubble tea yang mereka beli sebelumnya. "Tapi… bibirmu manis juga" Sehun menyeringai.

"Sudah selesaikah kalian bertengkar ?" kata eomma yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Luhan. "Kajja— Luhan, setelah membeli perlengkapan bayi kita harus pulang, tidak boleh terlalu capek, arraseo?" omel eomma sambil menggandeng Luhan keluar dari kedai duluan.

Setelah membayar Sehun langsung menyusul Luhan dan eomma yang ada di toko perlengkapan bayi yang tidak jauh dari kedai tadi. Saat masuk ke toko itu, rasanya seakan mendengar teriakan bayi di mana-mana. Ada yang meraung bahkan menangis.

'Aish— inikah yang akan kualami nanti ?'

.

.

TBC

Eotte? Jelek ya ?

Huwee mianhadaaa T T

Ulangan tugas tryout bimbel uts udah berjejer rapi -_-"

Kalo jelek maafkan saya, mungkin sudah sedikit stress karena try out dsb.

Jjangg! Author juga mau berterimakasihh, banyak loh reviewnya,

Bubbletea juga udang nentuin nama kok buat bayinya. Makasih buat saran namanya.

Aku terinspirasi dari Lee-Twinsnya Hwijae / mereka lucu banget

Sebenernya pingin buat kayak Song-triplets malah -" tapi di pikir-pikir kasian Hunhan ngurusnya hahaha ^^

Jjang HUNHAN FIGHTING!

SARANGHAEYO!

LOTS of THANK YOU for :

Novey | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | hantuurp | Hhya | yoora seen | diancintaGb | saras octavia| XD | ChagiLu | ohmydeer | karina | inzy | guest (3) | Hun.K Salvatore | LuluHD | .58 | | lisnana1 | NoonaLu | manlylittledeer | kimyori95 | .5011 | ruixi1 | Kim YeHyun | NinHunHan5120| hanhyewon357 | MinGyuTae00

MAKASIH BANYAK! CHAP DEPAN MAU ADA NC KAH ? #EHH :P

*rasanya CHAP 3 bakal lama keluarnya karena 2 bulan setelah ini adalah bulan-bulan tersibukku ._. maaf banget*


	3. Welcome to the world, twins!

A Baby ?

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Warning! Lots of typo, M-PREG, YAOI, OOC and many more :"

.

.

"_Appa jahat!"_

"_Mianhada— appa tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kalian"_

.

.

**Author's POV**

**4 months have passed…**

Pagi cerah, di musim gugur ini. Meskipun musim gugur, angin yang berhembus masih saja terasa dingin. Di rumah sakit yang cukup ternama di Korea, Luhan –pemuda berwajah cantik yang sedang berbaring itu sedang gelisah. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda bersurai coklat yang menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Chagiya— apa kau takut eoh?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Tenang saja— kau percaya dokter Shin itu ahli kan ?" Lagi lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau itu" kata Sehun gemas sambil mengacak surai Luhan. Paling tidak Luhan bisa sedikit menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

Ya, dokter Shin menyarankan agar Luhan melahirkan dengan operasi. Setidaknya itu mengurangi kemungkinan salah satu di antara mereka meninggal. Tentu saja akhirnya operasi yang dipilih.

"Aegya— beberapa jam lagi kalian akan keluar dari perut eomma, Chagiya— _fighting!_" kata Sehun menyemangati. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Niatnya hanya mengecup, namun Luhan menahan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmh.. sudah cukup Luu.." kata Sehun dalam ciuman itu. Pasokan oksigen dalam paru paru mereka menipis, terpaksa ciuman itu harus di hentikan.

"Ne, gomawo Sehunnie—" kata Luhan. "_I have to give birth to this twins, thankyou for support me_"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap perut besar Luhan. sejak 2 minggu yang lalu Luhan sudah berada di rumah sakit ini, untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Dan khusus untuk hari ini, Sehun libur bekerja.

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh cukup gempal dan memakai kacamata, tak ketinggalan jubah putih dan panjangnya itu. Dokter Shin. Pria gempal itu selalu murah senyum. Lihat saja belum berbicara sepatah kata apapun dokter Shin sudah tersenyum duluan melihat sepasang suami-istri ini.

"Eotte ? Sudah lebih tenang ?" tanya Dokter Shin. Luhan mengangguk. "Sekitar jam 8 nanti kau akan masuk ruang operasi, arraseo ?"

Luhan melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Jam tujuh lewat 28 menit. 'setengah jam lagi' batin Luhan. "algeuseumnida uisanim, gamsahamnida" kata Sehun sopan. "Kau gelisah eoh?"

"Eum—" kata Luhan lucu. Ya anak mereka kembar, yang membuatnya spesial adalah..

Bayi mereka kembar laki-laki-perempuan

Entah mirip siapa nanti, yang jelas jarang ada kelahiran bayi kembar berbeda kelamin.

Dan yang tahu soal ini hanya Sehun juga Luhan, kedua orangtua mereka sama sekali tidak tau.

.

**Skip Time**

.

Pusing. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya heran, sedikit pusing dan mengantuk. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat ada dokter Shin dan Sehun yang tersenyum di sebelahnya. Luhan masih mengerjap, matanya belum bisa fokus melihat. "Pu-pusing.." kata Luhan, suaranya serak.

"Ah, gwaenchana Luhan-ssi, itu hanya efek sementara dari obat bius tadi, kau harus minum banyak setelah ini— karena kau belum minum dari jam delapan tadi" kata Dokter Shin. "Oh ya, Sehun-ssi juga ikut melihat operasi tadi lho"

Sehun terkekeh sendiri. Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mereka sangat lucu, Chagiya— kurasa mereka lebih mirip denganmu"

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu ne?" kata dokter Shin.

"Ah Ne, gamsahamnida uisanim" kata Sehun sambil membungkuk.

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit ini. "Dengarkan kata dokter tadi? Kau harus minum banyak"

"Nee—" kata Luhan lucu. "Apa kau sudah memberi nama mereka ?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng,

"Apa kau tidak takut melihat banyak darah eoh ?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum air mineral dari sedotan.

"Awalnya, takut" kata Sehun. "Tapi, bayi-bayi itu menangis dengan keras sehingga mengalihkan perhatianku. Mereka sangat keras jika menangis" adu Sehun.

"Aku tak sabar melihat mereka" kata Luhan.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, ketika Luhan sedang tidur. Seorang suster masuk sambil membawa boks yang biasa ada di rumah sakit untuk bayi. Boks kali ini tentu cukup besar, karena membawa dua bayi sekaligus. "Tuan Oh, ini bayi-bayinya" katanya ramah. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Bayi kembar anda sehat, Chukkhae" lanjut suster itu.

Suster itu keluar. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat dua bayi di boks itu menguap bersamaan. Yang laki-laki di balut oleh selimut berwarna biru. Sedangkan yang perempuan, di balut oleh selimut berwarna merah muda.

Sehun masih belum tega membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya. Jadi Sehun memutuskan menggendong bayi berbalut selimut pink itu.

Ah, yang lahir duluan adalah yang laki-laki. Sedangkan yang sedang di gendong Sehun adalah yang terakhir. Jadi— yang perempuan adalah kakak untuk yang laki-laki.

"Hmm—" kata Sehun saat melihat bayi di gendongannya. Pipi tembam yang merah, hidungnya kecil. Persis Luhan.

"Sehunhh" panggil Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya.

"Eo ? Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan bayi itu lagi. "Lihat, bayi bayi ini lucu kan ?"

Luhan yang tadinya masih terkantuk-kantuk, menjadi bangun sepenuhnya setelah melihat kedua bayi yang ada di boks itu. "Wah—"

"Kau mau memberinya nama ?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk bayi laki-laki itu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau memberi nama yang perempuan oke ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Nana, Oh Hanna—"

"Nama yang lucu Sehun-a, hmm— yang ini.. Oh Manse," jawab Luhan cepat. "Karena Han sudah potongan dari namaku, gantian Se dari potongan namamu" jawab Luhan.

Selain itu, Manse juga berarti '_long life_' sedangkan Hanna. Entahlah— Sehun hanya suka dengan nama itu.

"SEHUN-A, eotte-? Wah ini bayi kembar kalian ?" tanya eomma Sehun yang heboh. "Kalian sudah memberi mereka nama ?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan. "Oh Hanna, dan Oh Manse"

"Hanna dan Manse, nama bagus" kata eomma. "Hanna ? Apa dia perempuan ?" lanjutnya setelah ia menyadari.

"Ne, eomma mereka kembar berbeda kelamin" jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Wahh, daebak!" kata eomma sambil menggendong Hanna. Sedangkan Luhan menggendong Manse. "Tapi— kapan kau diperbolehkan pulang?"

"Besok eomma, tenang saja— kan ada Sehun" kata Luhan sambil terkekeh. Eomma dan Sehun asyik berbicara sementara Luhan menyadari bahwa bayi yang ada di gendongannya tersenyum kecil walau hanya sebentar.

"Berarti pemberian dari orangtua Luhan juga orangtua Sehun bisa dipakai, pakaian bayi perempuan dan bayi laki-lakipun sangat banyak" gumam Sehun.

.

.

Menjadi appa-eomma memang susah. Lihat saja hari kedua setelah ada bayi di apartemen. "Sehun-a, tenangkan mereka dulu, aku sedang membuatkan susu untuk mereka!" pekik Luhan dari dapur. Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Beruntung tak lama, Luhan datang dan membawa dua botol susu. Tentu saja, kan Luhan laki-laki, dia tidak bisa memproduksi ASI.

Ding~ Dong~

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. "Chankkaman!" teriak Luhan sambil tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar bayi. "Ah, kalian" kata Luhan sambil mempersilakan mereka masuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mana bayi-bayi itu hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun di susul Chanyeol.

"Memberi salam pun tidak, kebiasaan lamamu BYUN BAEKHYUN" kata Luhan kemudian terkekeh. "Di kamar dengan Sehun— ayo masuk"

"Baekhyun-a, Chanyeol-a, ini Oh Hanna—" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Hanna yang membuka matanya.

"Wah, dia mirip sekali denganmu Hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil menggendong Hanna. "Annyeong Hanna-ya, Naneun Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol samcheon hahaha" kata Chanyeol. Entahlah, sepertinya Hanna dan Manse mengerti perasaan orang. Mereka ikut tersenyum jika ada yang tertawa di sekitar mereka.

"Yang ini Oh Manse" lanjut Sehun sambil membereskan botol-botol susu yang ada di meletakkannya di nakas. "Mereka terlalu mirip dengan Luhan, aih, aku sedikit iri hahaha" lanjutnya bercanda.

"Manse-ya annyeong" sapa Baekhyun lalu mengusap pipi tembam nan merah itu. "Aigoo— lihat pipi bulat ini," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh pipi merah Manse.

"Haa~ kami terlalu capek mengurus kedua anak ini" kata Sehun sambil duduk di sofa yang memang ada di kamar bayi. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dengan Hanna yang hanya mengerjap imut di gendongan Chanyeol. "Chagiya, lihat Hanna terlihat sangat nyaman di gendongan Chanyeol"

"Eii— sudah waktunya kalian punya momongan hahaha" goda Luhan. Baekhyun memicing tajam. Entah hidung Baekhyun yang terlalu tajam penciumannya atau Luhan yang kurang peka, tapi Baekhyun mencium bau yang tidak enak.

"Aish— Manse buang air—" kata Luhan setelah menyadari Manse merengek. Luhan segera mengambil popok kain yang baru meletakkannya di sebelah Manse dan mulai melepas pakaian Manse.

"Kau terlihat profesional hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Lihat, Hanna menguap, aih, jeongmal yeppeo, mirip dengan Luhan"

"Nah, selesai!" kata Luhan sambil memasukkan popok kain yang kotor ke tempat pakaian kotor.

.

.

**Oh Sehun's POV**

Kata banyak orang punya anak kembar itu seru. Nyatanya ? hahaha, kami sedikit eh- tidak, sangat kewalahan di sini, padahal baru beberapa hari Hanna dan Manse di rumah. Astaga—

Aku masih memegang botol susu Hanna juga Manse menggunakan kedua tanganku saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung datang. Keduanya minum dengan cepat. "Kasian sekali, kalian kelaparan eoh?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh.

Tentu saja kami bercakap-cakap, bahkan Hanna sampai tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol hyung. Di Kamar bayi ini hanya ada satu boks yang cukup besar, juga 2 ranjang yang lumayan besar. Tadinya ranjang itu hanya ada satu, merah muda pula. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membeli satu lagi.

Selama Hanna-Manse masih kecil, kami berdua akan tidur di sini, untuk apa ? tentu saja untuk berjaga jika mereka menangis malam nanti. Memang ini hari-hari terberat. Tentu saja besok aku sudah harus masuk bekerja. Abeoji menyuruhku untuk masuk karena client yang datang cukup banyak dan hari ini rekan kerjaku mengirimiku pesan, katanya mereka sampai kewalahan.

"Chagiya— besok aku akan telpon eomma untuk membantumu di sini. Oke ?" kataku sambil menatap Luhan. Malam ini, seperti rencana, aku dan Luhan tidur di kamar bayi. Kedua ranjang ini hanya di pisah oleh nakas.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ne, aku tidak sanggup jika mengurus mereka sendirian hahaha" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk boks besar di seberang kami.

"Himnae chagiya—" kataku sambil mematikan lampu kecil yang ada di meja nakas.

.

.

Seperti dugaan, tidak mungkin Hanna-Manse tidak menangis malam ini. Kira-kira jam 12 lewat 45, Hanna menangis karena lapar. Tentu saja aku yang bangun, aku tidak tega membangunkan Luhan. Dia tidur sangat nyenyak dan pulas. Beruntung Luhan sudah menyiapkan 3 botol susu di meja dekat boks.

"Nana-ya, Manse-ya, cepatlah besar ne ?" gumamku sambil melihat kedua bayi yang tidur dalam boks yang sama. "Jalja," kataku saat botol susu yang tadi aku berikan ke Hanna tinggal separuh botol. Kuat juga nafsu makannya. Hahaha, sama saja sepertiku.

Aku menguap kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang. Tapi aku berhenti saat melihat Luhan yang meringkuk kedinginan. "Hmm, Chagiya— jalja, gomawoyo" kataku sambil menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Paginya, di saat kedua bayi itu masih tidur dengan pulasnya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah kalang kabut sendiri. Karena Sehun hari ini harus ke kantor dan menyelesaikan semua tanggung jawab yang sempat di serahkan kepada sekretarisnya. Pagi tadi, subuh kira-kira, saham perusahaan tiba-tiba menurun drastis.

Tentu saja secepat mungkin, Sehun harus ke kantor. Luhan juga bangun karena harus menyiapkan sarapan juga beberapa botol susu bayi. Beberapa menit sebelum Sehun berangkat, eomma datang. Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan. Eomma akan datang membantu Luhan.

"Annyeong chagi," kata Sehun saat berada di dalam kamar Oh twins itu. "Kalian, Oh Hanna, Oh Manse— jangan nakal, hari ini halmeonni akan ikut merawat kalian, annyeong" kata Sehun lagi sambil mengecup kedua pipi bayi itu.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya.

"Hei Se— Ah maaf, eomma sudah lancang— barusan sekretarismu menelpon lagi," kata eomma saat membuka pintu kamar.

Luhan hanya menunduk saat ketahuan berciuman dengan Sehun. Pipinya merona. Sehun hanya meringis saat pinggangnya di cubit oleh sang eomma.

"Eomma annyeong!" pekik Sehun sambil menyambar jas hitamnya lalu keluar apartemen.

"Aish anak itu— lupakan, aigoo" eomma beralih pada dua bayi yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. "Hanna, dan Manse ?"

"Ne, eomma— nafsu makan mereka sangat besar, sama seperti Sehun" kata Luhan kemudian terkekeh. Eomma menggendong Manse.

"Dulu, saat Sehun masih kecil, ia merengek tengah malam, selalu begitu— bagaimana dengan si kembar ini ?"

"Ah, kemarin malam! Hanna yang merengek— Manse cenderung diam—" kata Luhan sambil mengusap pipi Manse. "Mereka lebih mirip aku atau Sehun ?"

"Mereka manis sepertimu, terlebih Hanna— aku yakin ia pasti akan sangat cantik nantinya" kata eomma. "Lihat mata bulat ini, juga dagu yang bulat. Aihh"

"Pipi tembamnya lebih mirip Sehun saat kecil, juga bibir mereka yang cenderung tipis" tambah Luhan.

.

.

_Si kembar yang lahir pada 25 April 2013pada musim gugur dengan tangisan yang keras juga wajah damai bak malaikat; memberikan banyak kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil itu, beberapa bulan berlalu, tentu saja mereka banyak bertumbuh. Mengajarkan kepada Luhan dan Sehun untuk menjadi orangtua yang baik. _

.

.

**2015, March 02****nd**

Dua anak kecil. Dua pasang kaki pendek yang sengaja di hentak-hentakkan di tanah. Juga wajah mereka yang seperti kelelahan. Oh Hanna dan Oh Manse. Mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama di depan Myunghwa Pre-School. Keduanya masih nampak nyaman di kursi ayunan meski banyak orang berlalu lalang di depan keduanya.

"Hanna-ya, Manse-ya!" pekik seorang namja tinggi yang berbalut hoodie putih dan celana hitam selutut. Kedua anak tersebut langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Sesaat mereka masih berusaha mengingat namja tinggi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Manse hanya mengerutkan keningnya, Hanna? Ia menatap namja itu dengan senyum. "Oh! Chanyeol-samcheon?" kata Hanna dengan gayanya yang lucu.

"Aigoo— Oh Hanna, kau semakin cantik eoh ? Manse-ya, kau tidak ingat aku siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anak yang sudah turun dari ayunan.

"E-eh, bukan begitu," jawab Manse sekenanya.

"Kajja, ayo pulang— eomma kalian sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian" ajak Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Hanna menggeleng, sementara Manse langsung menyambut tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaksa menggodanya sebentar dengan menggelitikinya dan mengajaknya main sebentar. "Ah— Hanna-ya, monsternya lelah, sudah ayo pulang!" kata Chanyeol sambil menggendong tubuh kecil Hanna dan Manse.

.

.

Ding~ Dong~

"Hanna Manse yeogiseoyo!" Teriak keduanya di depan apartemen kompak. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil melepas celemeknya dan secepat mungkin membukakan mereka. "Kajja, masuk— ganti pakaian dan makan kentang goreng juga susu kalian" kata Luhan sambil mencium pipi keduanya.

"Arraseoyo umma" balas Hanna lalu melesat ke dalam kamarnya dan Manse.

"Chanyeol-a, gomawo— Bagaimana Baekhyun ? Apa bayinya kembar juga?" goda Luhan sambil menyuruh Chanyeol duduk dan meminum teh yang baru saja di seduh.

"Hyung, Baekhyun mual katanya, ia juga pusing" kata Chanyeol.

"Pabboya, itu memang gejala hamil" hardik Luhan.

"Hehe," Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "kami belum check up di bulan ke lima ini, semoga saja bukan kembar"

Luhan tertawa. "Memang repot, tapi lihat— Hanna dan Manse bahkan sudah bisa mengganti pakaiannya sendiri, mereka cepat bertumbuh Chanyeol-ah"

Oh ya, usia Hanna-Manse sekarang 1 tahun 11 bulan. Mereka sengaja di ikutkan Pre-school, agar mereka bisa bersosialisasi dan belajar. Walau 1 tahun 11 bulan, mereka sudah bisa makan dan berganti pakaian sendiri.

Hanna, Oh Hanna. Dia menjadi mirip Luhan, matanya bulat wajahnya bak malaikat. Senyumnya bahkan sudah menjadi senyum favorit Chanyeol. Hanna bersikap lebih dewasa daripada Manse.

Manse, Oh Manse. Manse memang lebih kekanakan jika di banding nunanya, Hanna.

Walau berbeda kepribadian, tontonan kartun mereka kurang lebih sama. Porroro, ya tentu saja—

Bahkan sekarang, Hanna dan Manse duduk diam di kursi dan memakan kentang goreng mereka sambil meminum susu favorit mereka dan di temani Porroro. Bagi Hanna, suss stroberi. Bagi Manse, susu pisang.

"Mereka sudah bertumbuh sekarang, bahkan Hanna sudah bisa lebih waspada" kata Chanyeol lalu meminum tehnya.

"Oh ya ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi saat kuajak pulang ia tidak mau, padahal Ia tau jika aku Chanyeol" cerita Chanyeol. "Hanna-ya, aku minta satu. Aaaa~" goda Chanyeol. Hanna menggeleng cepat.

"Mokjima.." kata Manse sambil merengek lucu.

"Aish, dasar—" hardik Chanyeol. "Oh ya Hyung, apa Sehun lembur ? aku ingin titip pesan, bilang padanya; jika bisa hari Sabtu di café biasanya jam 4 sore. Oke ? Gomawo sebelumnya" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Eum.. dia berangkat pagi dan selalu lembur, aku khawatir padanya…" kata Luhan pasrah. "Oke, Baiklah— aku pulang dulu hyung, kasihan Baekhyun"

"Eum, annyeong— hati-hati, jaga Baekhyun baik-baik!" pekik Luhan sambil terkekeh sekilas.

"Eomma.." Panggil Manse.

"Appa pulang cepat tidak hari ini ?" lanjut Hanna. Hanna maupun Manse seakan menatapnya penuh harap. Berharap ayahnya segera pulang dan bermain bersama mereka. Beberapa bulan ini kantor Sehun sedang di alami krisis yang cukup berat.

"Eomma juga tidak tau sayang" kata Luhan sambil mengusap kedua pipi anaknya itu. Wajah Hanna dan Manse berubah. Awalnya antusias, tapi yaa begitulah. "Jangan sedih ne ? Nanti eomma coba hubungi appa, arrachi?"

"Eung!" kata Manse sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Anak pintar. Jjang! Setelah ini, kita pergi yuk ? Ke kantor appa ?" tanya Luhan.

Hanna mengangguk. "Hanna sudah selesai makan, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Aniya, mandilah dulu, Manse-ya, mandi sana" kata Luhan sambil membereskan peralatan makan keduanya.

"Arraseo Umma!" pekik keduanya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi. Sementara Luhan tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembar itu lalu menyusulnya.

.

.

"Ne, kau urus dulu, edit ulang lalu berikan padaku, biar aku yang tandatangan!" kata Sehun tegas. Ya— pemuda bermarga Oh ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor. Karena ini termasuk musim anak sekolah libur, Sehun sedikit kekurangan karyawan karena banyak yang cuti.

"Aish, apa dia cuti ?" tanya Sehun pada sekretarisnya.

"Ne sajangnim, apa perlu kuhubungi ?" tanya sekretarisnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi jika ia tidak bisa sudahlah, biarkan" kata Sehun lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

Berantakan. Ruangan dengan desain mewah ini cukup berantakan. Meja di dekat sofa penuh dengan kertas juga ada secangkir kopi yang di biarkan dingin oleh sang pemilik ruangan. Begitu halnya dengan meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas berserakan, tumpukan map dan buku, juga pulpen.

Sebenarnya, tadi Sehun berencana membereskannya tapi saat melihat waktu yang ada tidak banyak, Sehun jadi kalang kabut. Aish— Sehun bersandar sejenak ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Semalam ia pulang hanya untuk mengambil berkas penting kemudian kembali lagi. Ya – ia tidak tidur, sama sekali tidak.

Tok Tok!

Sehun membuka matanya dan membiarkan suara ketukan pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Karena bertambah keras, Sehun mengerutkan kening kemudian membuka pintu ruangannya. "Ada a— eh ? Kalian ?"

"Annyeong hasseyo appa!" teriak Manse yang memakai kaos biru dengan gambar paus yang di padukan dengan celana pendek putih juga sepatu hitam. Hanna terlihat cantik dengan baju terusan dengan lengan pendek berwarna dan bergambar sama dengan Manse.

"Annyeong Sehun-sajangnim!" goda Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah" kata Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan. "_I miss you chagiya_" goda Sehun saat pintu ruangannya sudah tertutup, ia memotong jarak di antaranya dan Luhan sambil mengembuskan napas di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Sehunh.. ada Manse dan Hanna, lepas!" pekik Luhan kegelian saat Sehun menggelitik pinggangnya. "Aish—"

"Appa janji kan hari Minggu besok kita ke taman bermain ?" tanya Hanna sambil membawa boneka unicorn kesayangannya.

"Aku tak sabar naik kuda-kudaan!" pekik Manse senang. Keduanya menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Hanna-ya, Manse-ya— jeongmal mianhae, Appa tidak bisa menemani kalian.."

" Appa.." Manse hanya mendesah kecewa

"Appa jahat!" pekik Hanna sambil lari ke arah Luhan. "Eo-eomma, a-appa ja-jahat!" katanya sambil terisak.

TBC!

Hahaha gimana ? ngelantur ya ceritanya ?

Haduh kok rasanya tambah payah ya ceritanya ?

Maaf kali di chap kali ini nggak ada NC-nya, banyak typo dll karena gaada feel karena besok harus ujian praktek .-.

But, Thanks to :

Novey | Kim YeHyun | hanhyewon357 | RZHH 261220 II | Hun.K Salvatore | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | hunhan1220 | oh chaca | guest | someonelahhh | lisnana1 | Luhahanie | ChagiLu | y00ra

Last but not least,

_**Mind to review ?**_

_**Your review is important to me^^**_

_**Thankyou for reading this failed fict**_


End file.
